Stress Relief
by MsMattJeevas
Summary: Matt notices Mello is coming home late some nights and decides to tail him. He fearfully wonders if Mello has found someone else; what other business would he have at a gay strip club? MxM, WARNING: Adult content but rated Teen for non-descriptive details


_**!UPDATE!** YAY! So, I drew a picture of one of the last scenes from this fic, not going to say where, cause people who haven't read this fic yet will get spoilers that way. So I'll just give you the link, and you can go see it now, or after you are done reading this :P_

_http:/ yoliee (dot) deviantart (dot) com/#/d36qs8z_

_

* * *

_

**So, this is a little long but I wrote it after a thought I had. It's another story I was going to have in _Bits and Bites_ but it ended up being longer than I thought.**

**Also, I needed to find a song that I could use in it; took me an hour, but I found 'Would You Mind by Janet Jackson'. If you don't know it already then keep reading.**

**I recommend listening to the song when you get to the part with it, not before. However, I warn that you may get a nosebleed envisioning Mello in that situation with that music. I take no responsibility if that happens, cause I warned ya. :P**

**_!WARNING!_ This one-shot is a bit adult. It's not quite mature cause I didn't write details, but the content is adult. So read at your own risk. And the song is quite sexual so listen at your own risk.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note, or Janet Jackson's song. I do own Adrian.**

**Genre: Romance/Humor?(I find it a little funny)**

**Characters: MattxMello**

* * *

It hadn't been until recently that I noticed Mello's absences.

I knew he'd been stressed because of the Kira case, but it seemed that he was staying out a lot later than usual some days. I figured it had started out with just a day or two a week but had progressively become four or five times.

It wasn't surprising that I wouldn't notice, because I was always up really late anyways; playing video games or watching the surveillance camera feed. I never payed attention to the time so I didn't realize until I randomly noticed the microwave clock shining a green three a.m. one night and Mello still wasn't home.

He was always home by, at the latest, one. He had said it was because he needed at least five hours of sleep – he normally got up around six – but I had an inkling that he came back so that I wasn't alone for so long. Well, that, or maybe it was _him_ that got lonely.

However, as I said, I noticed he was late. After that I began to watch the time more and noticed that it was a regular routine of his. He knew I didn't usually pay attention to the time so he never mentioned being late when he got back and just carried on as if he was on time. I wondered what he would say if I asked why he was back late. He'd probably make some excuse as if it was the first and only time it had happened.

It probably would have been easier if I just asked, instead of doing what I was doing now.

If you were wondering; I was tailing Mello. Dressed in a nice white button-up shirt and black slacks, goggles and cigarettes left at home, and my red hair mostly hidden beneath a black fedora. As much as I felt like an alien in this outfit, I knew it was necessary. My usual stripes, vest, and goggles provided the best cover when tailing someone other than Mello. Mello would've been able to spot me out of the crowd half-way down the street if I wore those. No, I was going super undercover for this one; and that meant looking like the preppy university student I could've been at my age.

I admit, I might have been just a bit paranoid over what he may be doing. Think about it, two guys in a relationship, one starts disappearing for a few hours at night. You'd be afraid that the other was seeing someone else too.

I didn't know what I'd do if I found him with someone else tonight.

However, that was the thing.

I didn't think I would do anything. I loved him so much that I wouldn't be able to leave him even if I wanted to. It hurt so much when he left me before, I would never be able to subject myself to that pain again.

No, if there was someone else, I would just have to ignore it. Blissful ignorance I think it was called.

In any case, I had been watching Mello's movements all day. I knew he'd be at the Mafia base for the most of the day, if not all, until he left at midnight to come home. That is, if that was where he was actually going. He had left for an hour or so in the middle of the day, and I had tailed him, walking behind about half a block. All he did was go to the convenience store to get chocolate and an energy drink. I was surprised because he didn't usually drink those; he had enough energy already.

Anyways, based on some calculations and patterns that I found in his routine; today should have been one of those days that he was late. It would have to be or I was screwed because I wouldn't make it back to the house before he did – not with the way he drives that motorcycle of his.

It was almost midnight so I was waiting in an alley down the street. I had _borrowed_ a different car, because my red classic stood out too much, and it was waiting in the wings for me to jump in and take off after Mello.

Right on time, I heard a motorcycle roar to life and I watched from the shadows as Mello came roaring down the road. I rushed to the car, turning it on and drove out after him, keeping the lights off until we entered into regular traffic.

I wasn't surprised when he didn't head home, but I was surprised that he was heading to the end of town that had a lot of shady clubs. I hadn't pictured Mello as a clubber, it just wasn't his style.

He parked the bike and started walking down the street. Still keeping my distance, I followed him right to a gay stripper club. And one of the nicer, high-end ones at that.

I almost lost my cover with the look of horror that I could feel trying to appear on my face.

Why was Mello at a strip club? Was I not putting out enough for him? Was this a new hobby of his; watching strippers? Did he like one of them better than me? Should I be worried?

I somehow managed to keep a straight face when I walked up to the bouncers a few minutes after Mello disappeared. They let me through easy enough, though they gave me a weird look, as if _I_ looked more out of place than the guy that just walked in dressed head-to-toe in tight black leather. I ignored their looks and walked into the dark building.

It took a second for my eyes to adjust, but once they did, I quickly – though casually – found a seat against the wall. The waiter came over and I ordered a drink so as not to arouse suspicion, then sat back and surveyed the room. The bar was to the left of the front door, taking up a fair amount of that side wall. There were table and booths spread out around the dim-lit room circling a fair-sized stage. The stage had some colored spotlights shining on it and in the middle were two guys stripping and dancing around a metal pole. Most of the customers looked like middle-aged business men, and, search as I may, I couldn't see Mello anywhere.

He might have been in the bathroom, which was just a few booths down from where I sat, but as I waited he didn't emerge from there either.

I figured that he had noticed someone tailing him and went through here to lose them. However, just as I was about to get up to leave the waiter came back.

"Here's your drink sir," his voice was seductively low.

"Thanks," I replied. He wasn't too bad looking, but he had nothing on Mello.

The man's hand lingered at the edge of the table and I looked up again.

"The name's Adrian," he said. "I don't think I've seen you here before, you new?"

I wished he would go away but I knew that wouldn't happen until I humored him. "Yes, a friend told me about this place so I thought I'd check it out," I lied smoothly.

Adrian gave a wide smile. "I bet he told you about the 'black panther', he's everyone's favourite. I think he's up next actually."

I gave him a small nod and thanked him again, then he got the hint and left. I sipped at my drink, figuring I should at least stay until I finished it. If Mello had left and gone home I'd be in trouble no matter when I got back.

The current song ended and the two men strut off stage, a thin curtain falling to encircle the now empty space. I wondered just how good this 'black panther' was, and how he could be everyone's favourite. Everyone had different tastes, so how could one guy be liked by everyone?

A song came on and a figure rose up out of the stage as the intro played, the spotlights showing his silhouette on the curtain. The lyrics started and the figure started moving his hips slowly, one arm in the air as the other traced down his body. He was very sexy; I could see how a lot of people would like him.

_"Baby, would you mind touching me, ever so slowly. You're making me quiver."_

The curtain slowly began to fall to the floor.

_"Baby, would you mind undressing me, making me feel sexy. While in the moment."_

I just about had a heart attack when the figure was revealed.

Mello.

Half of me wanted to grab him and drag him out of here; but the other half wanted to stay and enjoy the scene before me.

The second half won, and I found myself hiding behind the fedora though I doubted Mello could see me anyways with all the lights shining on him.

The chorus came on and Mello began dancing on the pole; pressing his body against it, his hands running up and down it, wrapping his legs around it; all the while moving so _sensually._

_"Cause I'm gonna, bathe you, play with you, rub you, caress you. Tell you how much I've missed you."_

He was dressed in even sexier leather than what he normally wore. There was a tight vest that covered his chest but left one wanting to see what was underneath. He didn't wear shoes but there were leather gloves on his hands that went up past his elbows. Then there were those _pants_. God, they were sexy. Not only were they tight, low-riding, and laced at the front; but they also had laces running down the outer sides of them, leaving a line of pale skin showing down each leg. They also revealed the fact that Mello wasn't wearing any underwear.

"_I'm gonna, kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you, feel you, make you come too."_

The second verse started and Mello pushed away from the pole, swaying his hips and tugging the zipper at his throat down slowly.

_"Baby, would you mind kissing me, all over my body. You missed a spot – there."_

Inch by inch deliciously pale skin was revealed.

_"Baby, would you mind tasting me, it's making me all juicy, feeling your lips on mine."_

Mello's vest dropped to the floor and he went back to the pole again for the chorus; this time even spinning around slowly on it.

"_I just wanna, touch you, tease you, lick you, please you, love you, hold you, make love to you."_

I was uncomfortably aware of the increasing tightness of my pants, and I crossed my legs so no one would notice.

The last verse started and Mello began to untie the front of his pants. I gasped silently hoping to God that he wasn't going to take those off or I would literally leap onto that stage to protect what was mine.

_"Baby would you mind coming inside of me, letting your juices free, deep in my passion."_

I let out a sigh of relief when he made no move to pull them off. He just let the front hang open, giving a small glimpse dark hair.

Then, Mello was dancing again, this time without the pole. He started out with both arms in the air, then slowly moved lower and lower. I almost choked on my drink when he got down on his hands and knees and started crawling.

_"And I'm gonna, kiss you, suck you, taste you, ride you, feel you deep inside me."_

I never knew that crawling could be so sexual, but Mello sure made it that way. I could see how he had gotten the name 'black panther', because that was exactly what he looked like. He resembled a predator crouched and slinking towards it's prey. For a moment he had his back to me and I couldn't help my thoughts from wandering to how he was in the perfect position for me to–

I stopped that thought when my growing need pulsed painfully. I knew I should go take care of it, but my eyes wouldn't leave Mello. He had crawled up to the pole and was dancing against it again.

When the last chorus ended I thought the song would end but it didn't. Instead it continued with the singer sounding like she was having sex. It wasn't her voice that had me squirming, but rather Mello, who was grinding his hips against the pole, eyes closed with his head thrown back.

The music and the scene before me became too much and I rushed from my seat. I turned the corner to the bathroom too fast and my hat flew off, letting my red hair fly loose, but I left it in my desperation for release.

I finished up in the stall and went to wash my hands.

As I rinsed off the soap, Adrian came in carrying my hat. "I believe this is yours."

I kept my eyes averted as I grabbed some paper towel, drying my hands before taking it from him. "Thanks."

"Don't be embarrassed," he murmured. "I did the same the first time I saw him dance." He put a hand on my arm.

"I'm not embarrassed," I retorted lamely, looking into Adrian's eyes and pulling away from his touch.

I motioned to leave, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me into him. "You know, I took a liking to you as soon as I saw you. Who needs middle-aged men who like to top; when I can have a cutie like you be my bottom."

I tried to get out of his grasp but he was stronger than he looked. "Who said I would be yours?"

"Who said you wouldn't be?" he asked, a dangerous gleam in his eye.

Suddenly the door slammed open, and both of us jumped, though Adrian still held on to me.

"The better question would be, 'Who the hell said you could touch my stuff?'" A very familiar voice demanded.

"Yours?" Adrian asked, looking from Mello to me, and then back again.

Mello stomped over, noticing the fact that he still wasn't letting me go. "Yes, mine. And you're getting your dirty hands all over him. Now. LET. GO."

He let go so fast that I stumbled backwards into Mello's still bare chest. I went to move away but Mello's arms captured me, pulling me against him.

"Why aren't you leaving?" he directed at Adrian, who immediately left the bathroom.

I didn't know what to say, so I stayed quiet as Mello turned me around.

"What are you doing here, Matt?" he inquired softly.

I nibbled my bottom lip nervously. "I wanted to know what you were doing that was making you so late some days."

Mello's eyes widened. "But, you never said anything. I didn't think you noticed."

"I didn't, at first," I admitted. "But when I did, I started watching for it. I decided yesterday that I couldn't handle your secrets any more and I made up my mind to follow you. To see where you went and what you were doing." I blushed at how possessive that sounded.

"I see," he said, looking away. However, he didn't turn his face fast enough because I caught a glimpse of the pink on _his_ cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" I asked incredulously.

Mello glared at me from the corner of his eye. "No!"

I chuckled. "Yes, you are!" I tried to turn his face to mine, to make sure I didn't imagine it. His face was beet red when I got it towards me.

"It's not a blush," he insisted. "I'm just– just embarrassed that you saw what I did out there."

"Oh," I muttered, now blushing again myself.

We silently stared at each other for a moment.

"Why do you..." I trailed off, hoping he got the meaning.

He did. "I found out about this place when I was doing a dealing with a business man," Mello explained. "I was drawn to the stage, not because of the _men_dancing, but because of the dancing itself. It looked like they were peeling away their worries. I was really stressed and I got the stupid idea to try it one night, to see if it would relieve the stress that I had built up. I ended up enjoying it more than I expected."

"There's nothing else that you can do to relieve stress? Something closer to home?" I asked timidly.

Mello shook his head. "I've never found anything so relaxing."

"Well, you were... really good," I mumbled.

Mello smirked. "I noticed a glimpse of red running into the bathroom. At first I was pleased; it had been a while since someone ran there during one of my dances. Then I realized who the red reminded me of. When the song had finished I saw Adrian come in here holding that hat. I went to the door to listen in, to make sure he wasn't sexually harassing someone, and to make sure it wasn't you. Unfortunately, he was, and it was you."

I smiled. "Thanks for rescuing me."

"You know I don't like it when someone touches my things," he said, pulling me into him.

"Yes," I sighed, "I do know that."

Mello's eye brows came together. "What was the sigh for?"

I hesitated, wondering if I was going to regret my answer, but said it anyways. "I don't like it when my things show themselves off to other people."

Mello paused in shock. "Are you, jealous?"

I pouted. "Maybe, I am; maybe I'm not."

I turned my head away but Mello caught my chin and pulled my lips to his. I gave into the sweet lingering pressure and was disappointed when it left too soon.

"You're not very honest, Matty." Mello scolded. "When we get home I'll need to teach you a lesson."

I blanched. "Wait, what?" I stared at him in confusion.

Mello smirked. "Here's the deal; you let me top at least three times a week, and I won't ever come back here."

I thought it over and made my decision. "Deal; but, on one condition."

"What condition?" he asked suspiciously.

"Oh, you'll find out tomorrow," I replied sneakily.

Mello glared at me. "Fine. Tomorrow."

* * *

The following night Mello came home at the normal time. As usual, he headed straight to the bedroom for a shower, I couldn't wait to see his reaction.

I continued to look absorbed in my game so he wouldn't ask any questions before he saw it.

Luck was on my side, and he walked right by the couch and into our room. I quickly paused the game and listened.

"What the hell is that?" Mello screeched, storming back out to me. "Matt, why the hell is that _thing_ in our bedroom?"

I put on an innocent face. "I don't know what you are talking about, Mels"

He glared at me and raised a hand. It scared me for a moment, thinking he was going to actually hit me, but Mello just grabbed the front of my shirt and dragged me off the couch and to the room.

"That," he pointed. "What the hell is that doing here?"

I lazily glanced over at the small stage in the corner of the room, and the metal pole that stuck up out of it. I turned back to Mello and gave him a sly grin. "Oh, that thing," I chuckled. "That's the condition."

"Condition? How the hell is this a condition?" Mello demanded.

"It's simple; you want to top, you've got to work for it." My grin grew wider at the spark of embarrassment in his eyes. "You have to dance for me, at least three times a week."

"Why this?" Mello asked softly, adverting his eyes from mine.

"Just think of it as," I paused, my smile rivaling the Cheshire Cat's. "Stress relief."

* * *

**So, what did you think? I liked it, and Mello is sexy as hell. I'm thinking I need to find something sexy that Matt can do... :P**

**Anyways, please R&R. :D**


End file.
